Enigma
by RoPete
Summary: She is hope. She is grace. She is a force of nature. She is Hermione Granger; an angel send to save the world... This is set during Christmas fifth year when Harry locks himself away in Buckbeak's room.


The dark manor was deadly silent as Hermione entered. Even with twenty or so people milling around in the Drawing Room, sound seemed suffocated in the misery and despair of the occupants. Hermione glanced at the Order members in the room and the Hallway. Their faces all read the same, some sparing a look at her before moving back up to the tall winding staircase. She lightly smiled at Kingsley and Mad-Eye when they caught her eye, as she removed her scarf. Placing her winter outerwear on the post by the door she moved like a ghost to the kitchen where she found Mrs. Weasley dashing around the place muttering to herself and pulling at her hair. Quickly Hermione cut her off mid-stream bring the older woman into a hug. At first shocked and stiff Molly soon melted into the hug, bawling, as all her built up stress crumbled. Five minutes of soothing and Molly was peacefully sitting at the table with a cup of tea. Hermione walked past her, lightly touching Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. Such a simple gesture but it revived the woman all the more as Hermione left the kitchen. Quietly she approached Mad-Eye, Kingsley and Sirius, who had just come downstairs.

Hugging Sirius she broke the morgue like silence. "How are you?"

Melancholy seeped from the man's very pores. All he could muster was a lame shrug. Cupping his face she kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. A true smile graced his face for the first time in days. Pulling back she grabbed his hand and squeezed gently. She repeated the gesture with Kingsley and Mad-eye both left with a renewed sense of calm and hope. Moving into the Drawing Room she swept over to the Weasley siblings all crowd together in a love seat, as if they lost sight of each other one would disappear. Ginny looked so small in between the twins. Being only a fourth year and a girl she seemed even tinier. Ron sat on the arm white as an over bleached sheet newly painted with bright red stains. Hugging Ron, Hermione whispered words of comfort and hope in his ear. Inching over she rested a hand on the twins and Ginny's conjoined hands.

"I'm so sorry about your father. How are you holding up? How is he doing? Anything new?" She asked. Fred told her Mr. Weasley was stable and that they were doing okay. As her brother spoke tears spilled from the youngest Weasley's eyes. Gathering Ginny in her arms she rocked her as one would a baby as the young girl cried. As the tears subsided she passed the poor girl to her brothers. Standing Hermione ran her hands through the twins hair before once again moving on. As she stepped away she noticed Ron's face had more color in it and Ginny didn't so scared anymore. Even the twins seem to be happier.

As she walked around the small parlor she graced each Order Member with a smile, pat and comforting word. Each was left with new found hope and amazement in the young fifth year. Light conversations soon mumbled through the room. Coming upon the last person for her to greet, Hermione smiled at the noise. Remus sat with his head in his hands on the worn grey couch nearest the front window.

"Wallowing never gets anything done." She lightly teased. He snapped his amber eyes to her. Pain etched into his every feature washed away upon seeing her. Holding out a hand to her he dragged her into a hug burying his face into her stomach.

"I know Remus its okay..." The words tumbling for her lips as she stroke his head. It hit him the hardest when his family hurt because not only did he have to deal with the overwhelming painful emotions, he had to fight the wolf at every turn. The wolf inside him claimed his family as his pack and no one hurts his pack without a horrible death in their future. The close contact she provided him calmed the wolf some. As they remained embraced Remus' shoulder released the tension like a rubber band breaking and his breathing slowed down as the wolf settled down for now it was content that everything would be okay. Carefully she raised his head to see his face. His eyes, now blue, drooped in exhaustion but other then that he looked much better then when she first saw him. kissing his forehead she eased him back into the couch gently covering him with a blanket as he drifted to sleep. Staring at him for a extra second she made her way back to the hallway where Sirius now stood alone his gaze never wavering from the top floor stair entrance. Coming up beside him she wrapped an arm around his waist. They stood in silent meditation for a while.

"How long?" She breathed breaking the stillness that surrounded them.

"He's been up there three days. Refuses to come out or talk. He hasn't eaten or drank anything Molly's left by the door. I don't know what to do anymore. He slowly killing himself and won't tell me why." The man croaked. Tears gathered in his haunted eyes. Breaking his losing staring contest he looked the bushy haired Burnett. He looked at her as if she had all the answers in the world. He looked at her and pleaded for help. She smiled and shook her head.

"Of course I'm going to help Sirius. You doubt me?" she softly grinned.

"I don't know what to think anymore." He said desperately. "I can't lose him too! Everyone has tried to get him to come out. Dumbledore couldn't even break the spell Harry put up! I mean its Dumbledore for Merlin sake! Mad-Eye, he tried to blasted door down and Kingsley has tried just about every Auror trick in the book. Molly and Ginny are in a contest to see who can drown the door in tears first, maybe they'll water log it enough that it just falls apart. Minerva even tried drilling and hole and slipping in as a her cat form. I know Remus and I have put good sizes dents in the wood. Merlin knows what twins have tried. Nothing works! He won't even response. Hermione I'm scared- I don't- I can't-"

Pulling the man into a full hug she quietly shushed him. As he got himself righted again she nudged him to the kitchen for a strong cup of tea.

"The stronger, the better." She whispered with a wink then turned and started up the three flights of stairs between her and her best friend.

As she climbed Sirius looked up and felt total relief for the first time in days. Everyone from the drawing room filtered into the hallway all migrating to the kitchen. They stopped and watched as the young Gryffindor ascended the dark staircase, knowing all would be alright because the Boy-Who-Lived; Savoir of their little world, had his own savior. And she didn't even know the effect she had on him or them or people in general.

Hermione Granger was a true hero. She was grace and elegance. Her voice calmed the most savage of storm. She was fire and ice. Her touch renewed broken men's spirit with the lightest brush of her fingers. She was a symbol of hope and peace even bigger then Harry Potter. Her words move mountains, destroy worry, end pain and inspire greatness. She was strong and powerful. Her presence alone brighten a room. She was love and innocence. She was what 'he knew not'.Voldemort was already dead, buried and forgotten, he just didn't know it yet.

Soon Hermione disappeared with ease behind the door they all had been battling to gain entrance too. Smiles broke out like the plague and the house lost its gloom and doom feeling. She was an enigma that Hermione Granger and they all thanked Merlin for her.


End file.
